Nobody's Perfect
by Zeron
Summary: This is my origin story for my fan charaters, X and Zero.
1. Proclude

Proclude   
----------------------------------------------------------   
Bass hated listening to Wily rant endlessly about being defeated by MegaMan.   
Heck he even had to listen to it when the geazer slept. And right now he was   
ranting about how Bass helpt MegaMan defeat King. "You good for nothing-" Wily  
shouted until Bass interrupted, "You know this is you fault too. You are the   
one who programmed me to want to be very best. And you didn't tell me about King  
either. You just built him and made a bunch of half-asked robot masters and tried  
to take over the world world without me. And I am the one who saved you from getting  
you ass shot by that blue runt during the end of your seventh attack!!!"   
  
Bass stopped for a moment and then continued. "Hell you yell at me but before I was   
created you lost not once or twice but SEVEN times! So just tkae that ego of your and  
shove it." The finned bot turned for the exit and began to walk away. "Bass, wait,"   
the insane doctor said wil a sadness in his voice. "I know I have been an ass but will   
you just listen for a minute?"   
  
"Go on," came the reply. Wily gulped and began to speak, "I just want to start off by  
saying," He swallowed hard and continued. "I'm sorry. I do have a way to make it up to  
you though. You remeber those plans for the advanced robot Light wanted to build?" Bass  
turned and looked at him strangly, "Of course you old fart. What are you getting at?" Wily  
fought the urge to yell at Bass and continued, "Well I have an idea how I could make you   
into the most powerful robot in existence. One of these reploids as the plans call them is   
more powerful than anything Light could give MegaMan to stop you. And I have an idea on how   
to use the plans for the beam saber, too." Bass grinned an walked towards the doctor and   
replied, "Well than let's get to work." 


	2. Chapter 1

Nobody's Perfect Chptr. 1  
Close to fifty years had passed since Wily and Bass began their   
project. It had been finished and the improved Bass, now named Zero   
(for the number of weaknesses he had) was sealed away. Mega Man   
dissapeared shortly after Wily's death.   
-----------------------------------   
  
He awoke in a daze. At first he remebered nothing. Then information flooded back  
to him. How both he and Wily had made him complete and unstopable. How he was sealed away   
so his mind could stay stay stable and not cause him to go insane. Then he heard foot steps.   
'So thats why I woke up,' Zero thought, 'Someone is coming.' As he tried to stand he fell flat   
on his face on the floor.   
  
He didn't understand why he couldn't walk until he remebered the warning Wily had  
given him: "When you come back on line you might have some trouble with movig around for a few  
minutes as your system begins to adjust." So he lay there watching the people come in. And the  
first thing he say was a tall robot in blue walk in. Mega Man. he cursed in his dazed thoughts.  
His blood began to boil as the Blue Bomber approached him. Zero tried to move as Mega Man knelt  
down to examine him. "Dr. Cain, this one is still alive. the blue robot called out. "He his a   
reploid but not one you created. He seems to be a lot older build, too." "Very strange," came   
the reply of the old man who was inspecting a console over by the area where they came in.   
  
'I want to move Dammit!' the nearly paralized reploid screamed in his mind. And much to   
the red reploids suprise he was able to. Slowly he reached up and grabbed his most hated advesary.   
"Do you remeber me Mega Man?" Zero growled "I was once Bass but now I am more powerful than you!  
And I will kill you!!!!" The last sentence came out as a roar as the red reploid jumped up and  
threw X into the air and shot him. The blue figure crashed into Dr. Cain and blew them both down   
the corridor.   
  
Several hours had passed since Mega Man was sent packing and it made Zero feel   
really good. Suddenly a large number of foot steps came running down the hall. Sounds of   
busters charging could be heard. Zero just smiled and pulled out his beam saber and began   
to ready himself for battle. Several robots ran in and began to fire. Zero dodged some of   
the shots and others he sent back at the attackers. He got several of them but one had stolen  
his saber and made off with it. In a fury of rage he ripped a lead pipe from the wall and began to rip the other remaining robots to pieces. After the last one had fallen a voice from the shadow rang out, "Impressive, but I wonder how you would do against me." As he stepped out of the shadows the tall figure looked at Zero and said, "You just killed thirty of my finest reploid officers, so you will have to face me." Zero looked shocked for a moment, "Reploids? But that is impossible! I'm the only reploid in exsistence!!!" Sigma laugh and then continued talking, "No because I am one, too. In fact all of us but you are based off of Mega Man X's curcuits and plans. But no one but me and you know where you came from. And the only reason I know is because I found Wily's old journal. You know the one where he writes down all of his feelings."   
  
With that last word Zero cried out in anger and charged Sigma, who in turn took Zero's  
own saber and blocked the trust from the lead pipe. They traded blow for blow dancing everywhere   
in the room. At one point Sigma got the upperhand and shoved Zero's head into the concrete. But   
all that came of that attack was a sadistic grin. Sigma drooped back onto another rafter and   
Zero did the same onto another. Then they both lept at each other, Sigma cut the pipe in half,   
but Zero got the upper hand by ripping the hunter leader's arm out of it's socket. Zero grinned   
and taunted, "Thanks for the hand." Sigma looked at the blonde wonder and began to curse, "You   
ass of a reploid! You think you can bet me? I have studdied your plans, I know your one weak   
point!" Zero snorted, "I'm sorry but I don't have any." And charged the injured hunter. As he   
neared Sigma he swung the arm around and cold cocked Sigma dropping him like a ton of bricks.   
"You know you should stop hitting yourself." Zero said as he hopped around like a mad man. Then   
he stopped and knelt down by the fallen reploid and said, "You know I do have a name. It's Zero   
whats yours?" Silence issued in for a few second and then the red reploid continued. "So you   
won't tell me? Oh well, I was going to kill you either way." But as he raised hi buster for the   
final shot Sigma rolled over and called out "PROGRAM 4862 ONLINE!!!!" Zero dropped to his knees   
and began to scream in pain as a high-frequincy pulse issued out form his own body. This time   
Sigma knelt down and spoke, "You know what that is? That was Wily's way of protectiong himself,   
from YOU." With that Sigma punched the crystal on Zero's head knocking him out.   
  
A few minutes later a small reploid walked in. "Sigma, sir what should be done with   
him?" the reploid who stole the saber asked. "I want his mind erased and then train him to be a   
hunter." came the reply. 


End file.
